


A Blade in the Woods

by NoTittyBimbo



Category: Jreg, The Realicide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knife Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTittyBimbo/pseuds/NoTittyBimbo
Summary: Communalist has lived in a commune in the woods for their whole life. But one day, they encounter a mysterious outsider, Darwinist. He flees into the woods, but Communalist follows. What will the Darwinist do when he finds them?Content Warning: slurs for many marginalized groups, non-consent, knife-play. Look, I’m the gal who tweeted about wanting Darwinist to fuck me with his knife. You know exactly where this is going.
Relationships: Communalist/Darwinist, Darwinist/Communalist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	A Blade in the Woods

Our commune sat in the middle of the woods, a place of peace and respite in the middle of a dark and dangerous forest. Alone, we would be vulnerable, at the mercy of the wolves who would eat us and the elements that would wear us down. Together, we can protect each other, give each other what we need, and make sure everyone has enough.

In our commune, we share everything. Everything is ours. No one has ownership over the food they eat, or the bed they sleep on, or the toothbrush they use. We take what we need, and we share what we have. Our favorite thing to share with others is our body, for no one person can own the love of another.

Occasionally, an animal or an outsider will wander into our commune, and we’ll let it take what it needs. The animals are usually hungry, so if we see one, we’ll leave a bowl of food out. One outsider who comes often usually goes into our pharmacy. We wish they wouldn’t leave it a mess all the time, but if he’s sick, we want him to take the medicine he needs.

Others have tried talking to that outsider, but it’s difficult to do so. Everyone in our commune shares their thoughts and feelings freely, so freely that we can sense each other’s emotions without speaking, or even looking at each other. But outsiders don’t share their feelings, not in the same way, and that outsider wasn’t interested in saying much, at least not anything that told us about what he wanted, or anything that we would want to repeat.

Some of us have followed that outsider into the woods, hoping to find out what he needed, or if there was something we could help with. Sometimes, those people would come back different, needing medical attention and bringing back painful feelings we couldn’t process. Sometimes, those people wouldn’t come back at all.

One night, we were patrolling the commune. Obviously, we don’t plan on hurting anyone that comes in, but it’s useful to have someone available to help out those who visit. That’s when we heard a noise in the pharmacy. We ran to it, wanting to finally see this outsider that we had heard so much about.

We pulled a flashlight from our toolbelt and shined it into the dark room. Something metallic in the outsider’s hands reflected that light into our eyes, blinding us for a second. A voice shouted at us, “Don’t shine that fucking light at me, you retarded son of a bitch!”

“Oh, we’re sorry,” we said, lowering our flashlight. There were medicine bottles open all over the ground, in addition to powder and liquid. “By the way, our name is Communalist and our pronouns are they and them.”

“Okay, faggot, I’m Darwinist. Can you leave me the fuck alone now?”

He opened a pill bottle, dumped its contents on the ground, and stomped on them with his worn black boots.

“Um, can we ask you to be a little neater? It takes a lot of time to clean this up.”

Darwinist ran up to us, and we shuddered. We knew that people don’t want to hurt each other, not really, but there was something in the way his boots moved on the ground that implied danger. When he got to us, he took that metallic thing in his hands and pressed it into our neck. It was sharp.

“Hey,” we said, our voice trembling, “d- do you think you could put that down? We’re worried you m- might cut something on accident.”

“This is called a knife, retard,” he said, his mouth inches from our ear, “and if I cut you, it’ll be because I want to see you bleed like a pussy.”

Our eyes were transfixed on the hand that held the knife, hoping we could keep it from moving by staring at it. It was covered in red stains, and we thought it must be blood that he had never been able to wash away.

“Oh my fucking god, you’re just gonna take that? Everyone here is so fucking weak, you disgusting queers.”

Darwinist lowered his knife, and threw us onto the ground before running out of the pharmacy. We didn’t move for a second, not really knowing how to feel about what just happened. Why would somebody do that to us when we were just trying to help? We didn’t know if we could make things better, but we wanted to know why. We needed to know why.

We got up and ran out. We could see him running into the woods, and we started chasing him, being careful not to make too much noise. After all, if he was running away, that meant he might be scared, and we didn’t want to make him even more scared. 

As we ran further out, we could feel the rest of our commune become more distant. Normally, when we’re awake at night, we can feel the peace and imagination of hundreds of people sleeping and dreaming. The further we ran, following Darwinist, the quieter that peaceful wonder got.

By sunrise, we realized two things. One, we couldn’t feel anyone at the commune at all. Two, we didn’t know where Darwinist was, either.

We could’ve turned back at that point. We should have, honestly. After all, we had work to do back at the commune, and helping people was more important than satisfying our curiosity. But in that moment, understanding that strange outsider seemed more important than anything else.

We wandered for a few days. There was a river, and we drank its water even though we couldn’t purify it. Food was hard to find, especially since we didn’t know what was safe to eat. We just ate what we saw and tried our best.

Eventually, we wandered towards a swamp. Fog covered the ground, and we could feel mosquitos stinging us. It didn’t seem safe at first, but when we saw a house, we got excited. If there was a house, that meant there was a person, and maybe this person could help us.

Surrounding the house were beautiful plants, with thin leaves and small white flowers arranged into round clusters. On the porch, there was a bowl, filled with some sort of salad. We recognized some of the vegetables in it, but there was a strange root we hadn’t encountered before. Seeing this made us sure that the owners of this house would help us, since they left out a bowl of food for us just like we left out bowls of food for the animals that we saw.

We started with the plants we knew, hoping to not have to eat that strange root, but we were so hungry. We took a small bite, and it tasted like a carrot. We finished it, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. When we knocked, no one answered, so we sat on the porch stairs, waiting for someone to come by and unlock the door

After a few minutes, we found ourself getting light headed. We couldn’t sit up straight, and our stomach felt sick. Soon, we started convulsing. At that point, we saw a familiar pair of boots walk up to us. It was the Darwinist. He must have been inside the house, but we couldn’t figure out why he didn’t let us in.

“Okay, faggot,” he said, “I’ll explain this real slow so even your tard brain can process it. What you just ate was called water hemlock. It could probably kill me if I ate it, and with your queer stomach it’ll definitely kill you. I can give you something that’ll fix it, but first I have to do something else. So unless you want to die here away from all your queer little fuckbuddies, don’t fucking fight back.”

He kicked us in the side, making us vomit. Then he pushed us over with his boot, so we were laying on our stomach, the vomit soaking into our shirt. We felt a rope tying together our arms, then another rope tying together our legs. We wanted to stop him, but we felt too weak to move, and we couldn’t speak through the vomit in our mouth.

He kicked us over again, and shoved something into our mouth. It tasted like sour dirt, but it could have been worse.

“Swallow,” he said, and we obeyed without question. As he dragged us into his house, we felt our consciousness slipping away.

\--

When we woke up, we were in a dark room, whose wooden walls were lit only by a dim candle. There was no exit except for a ladder, opposite the room from us. We got up and tried to run to it, but we couldn’t. Our wrists were tied by a rope to the ceiling, long enough that if we stood up we could rest our hands on our head. Otherwise we had to keep them up to even kneel on the ground. We decided to kneel.

The humid air hit our bare skin, and we realized that our clothes had been taken. Maybe Darwinist had decided to wash them for us, we thought, although we knew at this point that he probably wasn’t going to do something nice for us. Really, we just wanted all this to be over.

We heard boots stomping above us, and then the click of a latch being undone. Darwinist came down the ladder, not wearing his red jacket or even a shirt. His chest had three parallel scars on it, like he had been attacked by a wildcat, and his tight abs were covered in small red bloodstains.

“Stand up,” Darwinist said. “You don’t get to suck my dick yet, faggot.

We tried to get off our knees, but as soon as we moved, he put his boot on our chest and stomped us down, laughing as our knees banged against the wooden floor.

“Oh, is getting up too hard for a pathetic little retard like you? Try again.”

We wrapped the rope around our wrists and pulled ourself up. Darwinist kicked us again, but we managed to keep our balance.

“Good job, faggot.”

We didn’t know why, but we felt proud of ourself when he said that. It didn’t last, though. Within a few seconds, he punched our stomach, grabbed our hair, and threw us back on the ground. Our shoulders, having absorbed the shock of being thrown down twice now, were starting to get sore, but they were still strong enough to pull us up one more time.

Darwinist pulled his knife from its sheath. Even in the dim candlelight, it still shined, the yellow glow dancing on the blade’s metallic luster. He shoved it against our dick, which we had forgotten was exposed.

“What would you do if I just cut off your dick right now?” he said.

“We - we don’t know what we could do.”

“I’m sure you’re little commune wouldn’t mind taking care of some dickless tranny.”

“Of course,” we said, not knowing if he cared about our answer. “We accept people of all genders.”

“God, you fucking queers are so pathetic. Turn the fuck around.”

We really wanted to do what he said, but we didn’t have a chance. He grabbed us by the arm and spun us around. We felt the tip of the blade pressing against our tailbone. Then, he put his free hand onto our back, pressing into us, making it hard to breathe.

“You know,” he said, “if you had a cunt I could fuck, this would be a lot easier. I could breed you and throw you out. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, because you would be carrying my seed.”

“You still don’t have to hurt us,” we said. “We could help you.”

“Wow, you really are too retarded to get it, aren’t you? Do you know why I’m doing this? I’m doing this because I’m strong, and you’re weak, and in this world, the strong do whatever they want to the weak. If I want to fuck you with this knife like the little queer you are, then I will. It’s just nature.”

He lowered the knife, until its tip was at our asshole.

“But nature isn’t like that at all,” we said, struggling to speak as our chest was crushed into the wall. “Even wolves work together.”

“Maybe you’re right, you socialist cuck. But I’m not nature. I’m what humans think nature is - dangerous, callous, and self-serving.”

The blade gently pressed into our asshole. It was more dull than we thought it would be, but we could still feel it tear us open as it entered. We felt the sticky, wet blood start to fill us up. Once we felt the hilt against our asscheeks, we sighed with relief, knowing it couldn’t get any deeper.

“Don’t get too comfortable yet, faggot.”

He yanked the knife almost all the way out, and slammed it into us again. We screamed as loud as we could, not because we needed to be heard, but because we couldn’t do anything but scream. “Shut up,” we heard Darwinist say, and we covered our mouth, knowing that was all we could do.

He thrusted the knife in and out of us. Tears filled our eyes, and our throat became dry from screaming so much. We could feel the blood dripping down the side of our left leg. After a while, we got dizzy, our mind leaving our body to keep us from feeling the pain.

“You seem lubed up now, don’t you think?” Darwinist whispered in our ear, his voice betraying the smirk we knew he had on his face.

We heard him unzip and lower his pants. We were hoping he would be gentle entering us with his cock, just like he was with his knife. He wasn’t. As soon as the tip of his cock found the bloody hole, he pumped into us violently, stretching us open.

Normally, we liked people to be gentle with us, but in the moment, we found ourselves almost hypnotized by Darwinist’s feral aggression. We had never met anyone like him, and we had never done anything like this. We didn’t like it, or him, but we didn’t want to think about anything but that moment.

More than anything, we just wanted to please him. We found ourself bending over to make things easier, thrusting into him as he thrusted into us. Part of us thought we just wanted it to be over, but another part of us knew that there was more to it.

“You like this, don’t you, faggot?” Darwinist asked.

We moaned in agreement.

“Don’t fall in love, dicklover. I’m not gay, and this isn’t sex to me. This is just me putting you in your fucking place.”

As he said that, he fucked us harder. We noticed him grunting, and slapping our ass just to hear us scream. Suddenly, he stopped, grabbing our hips and holding us still. We felt his cock fill us with his cum. Our asshole squeezed him, milking every last drop. Then, he threw us off, tossed his knife at our feet and climbed up the ladder. As he left, he said over his shoulder, “Cut yourself down and get out of here. If I see you tomorrow, I’ll cook you alive.”


End file.
